Alas blancas
by MenducaGh
Summary: Básicamente, las 7 cosas que hacen volar a Bokuto Kōtarō y le ayudan a surcar el cielo. [Viñetas] [Bokuto Week 2018]
1. Búhos (I)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

Llego raspando a la Bokuto Week. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

La consigna del día 1 es "Búhos". Y la canción es "Period", original de _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , cover y traducción por Amalee. ¡Pueden encontrarla su canal de Youtube!

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Haikyuu!_ le pertence a Haruichi Furudate y esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Búhos**_

* * *

 _Don't you dare look away_

 _From this one reality_

 _Find the courage to stand up and fight_

Enredado en su camiseta. La espalda contra el acero frío y doloroso de las taquillas. Clavándosele entre los omóplatos, sobre la cicatriz que se hizo a los once años. Las manos cubriéndole el llanto, el tsunami de emociones contra sus ojos de ave rapaz. El alma envuelta en un pañuelo.

Si no hubiese sufrido esa bajona en medio del partido. Si se hubiese puesto el equipo a la espalda y hubiese seguido remando, como un buen capitán. El barco había encallado en medio del océano turbulento y no les quedó otra que tomar armas a quienes no les correspondía. Saltar a los botes salvavidas. Remar el Titanic con dos palitos de helado a través de una tormenta.

"Aprovecha este tiempo para calmarte; mientras no te paso nada".

 _Coño, Akaashi, el capitán deberías ser tú._

Dejó que su segundo al mando comandara la batalla cuando él no había sido derrotado del todo. Aunque no es que pudiese haber hecho mucho para detenerle. Prácticamente le arrancó la lanza de las manos y la convirtió en una pelota de vóley. Se peleó a cañonazos con el equipo contrario. Todo mientras Bokuto deambulaba por la cancha con el cuello hecho un nudo después del último lanzamiento fallido.

Sin reponerse. Estorbando.

Cuando el silbato doble indicó el final, no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Salió corriendo. Se abrazó las rodillas, intentando hacerse invisible; tarea imposible en su cuerpo monstruoso y hecho de músculos. Cubriéndose a sí mismo con los brazos del grosor de árboles. Escondiendo las lágrimas y el sollozo en grito. El pelo blanco aplastado por el sudor, escondido tras sus antebrazos.

Escucha pasos, una puerta que se abre y seis voces que conoce muy bien. Encabezadas por su mano derecha. Voz que se calla cuando da un par de pasos en su dirección. Cuando dos manos más delgadas que las suyas, y más fuertes al mismo tiempo, le alzan la cara empapada en angustia. Akaashi no dice nada, sólo lo observa. El puchero amenaza con atacar otra vez.

–Perdón. –dice Bokuto, pero lo único que le sale es un gemido lastimero. El llanto le sacude el pecho. –Perdón. Perdóname.

Debería pedirle a todo el equipo que le perdone, pero siente que su deuda es con quien se puso el partido al hombro. Con quien apoya su frente contra la suya y le llora en la cara. Antes de ceder frente al abrazo furioso de Bokuto, quien lo abraza presa del llanto. Es rodeado por los otros cinco búhos.

–No había forma de ganarles. –repone Yamato, su cara contra la espalda de Bokuto. –Esos tíos estaban hechos de acero.

–Todo bien, Bokuto.

–No es tu culpa.

–Hey, hey, hey.

El intento fallido de su grito de guerra en labios de Haruki hace que sonría, cabeza escondida en el pecho de Akaashi. Se ríe en medio del llanto. Y luego deja que, todos juntos, sus búhos le aleteen alrededor y sean presas de su propia angustia. De su propio estupor.

Y agradecer tenerlos ahí. Ayudándole a extender sus alas destrozadas.

 _An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts_

 _There's no spell,_

 _No Hell that will undo us (ohh)_

 _We have made it here at last_

 _In this never-ending dance_

 _And we'll live through this_

 _Period of time_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	2. Humores (II)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

Seguimos arrasando con la Bokuto Week. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

La consigna del día 2 es "Humores"(en realidad es "moods", que no significa exactamente lo mismo, pero bueno, es la mejor traducción que pude hacer). Obviamente estamos hablando de, ejem, el cambiazo de humor de Bokuto en medio de algo, ¿no?

La canción se llama _Dakara Hitori Ja Nai_ y es el segundo ending de Boku No Hero Academia; la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 _ **Humores**_

* * *

 _How come I am the only one to always face a hurricane?_

 _Back then I used to think it all so meaningless (was so alone)_

 _But everything began to change_

 _We're getting closer day by day_

 _Together, we can take off and chase after_

 _All those fleeting dreams_

Cada pie es un paso más cerca de la escuela y cada paso es una estación más próxima y cada estación lo acerca más y más a la cima.

A donde están Ushiwaka y otros dioses del vóley.

Bokuto siente la adrenalina correr carreras en las venas de su muslo, mientras mantiene el ritmo incansable del trote. Se cruza con una señora y su perro caminando. El parque está frío a las seis de la tarde. No hay demasiada gente, el invierno empieza a cachetear las puertas de los más holgazanes y los convoca a tomar sopa en la calidez de sus hogares.

Bokuto no puede hacer eso. Tiene que trabajar lo máximo que pueda para permanecer en lo más alto.

Se pregunta si podrá alcanzar su meta. Si las alas no se le quedarán cortas y la llegada será placentera. Si a partir de esa meta habrá más. Si es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Si tiene el porte, la capacidad, el cuerpo, todo lo necesario para ser tan capaz como otros.

Es el quinto mejor jugador del país menor a dieciocho años, pero una vez que cruce la barrera de la mayoría de edad, el titulo va a desaparecerle.

Se detiene cuando la realidad lo golpea como una cachetada. Fuerte y clara. Está a menos de seis meses de pasar a la adultez. Si bien el vóley es una diversión para él, en lo que pone todo su empeño y su tiempo libre, lo que lo hace sentirse tan vivo… no es un irresponsable. Es el capitán de su equipo. Lo sabe. Lo tiene en cuenta. ¿Qué clase de capitán sería si lo sacaran a patadas de la cima por algo tan estúpido como cumplir años?

El golpe lo hace parar en medio del circuito, por más que la canción siga sonando en sus oídos. Por más que su pelo disparejo, blanco, negro y gris, esté siendo mecido por el viento helado. Siente cómo el shock le serpentea por el pecho, hasta acalambrarle todas las extremidades y enfriarle los dedos solitarios. Si alguien lo estuviese viendo desde la calle, vería a un chaval alto, con la espalda del tamaño de un armario enorme, totalmente enmudecido. A contraluz. Pura silueta presa de la incertidumbre. La mente en caída libre.

 _No me pueden quitar de la cima._

Inmovilizado. Estancado. Incapaz de pensar. El cerebro hecho un nudo.

Mientras se pregunta qué camino tomar, la cara de Akaashi se planta frente a sus ojos. Fruto de un espejismo, o una alucinación. No lo sabe. Pero siente la sonrisa tirarle de la comisura de los labios y hacerle explotar el pecho en una carcajada, acompañada de sus brazos en alto, enfundados en puños.

–¡Hey, hey, hey!

El grito de guerra hace que una niña pegue un salto de susto un par de metros más allá, pero no le importa. Claro. Si la llave maestra para cambiarle el humor es Akaashi. El comodín enfundado en traje y violín.

¿Por qué se pregunta si podrá seguir escalando, si tiene alas para volar?

¿Por qué siquiera se plantea cómo llegar más alto, si tiene a su compañero al lado, expandiendo las alas junto a él?

La risa le surge desde atrás de la garganta y se da rienda suelta. Se deja reír, porque una de las razones por las que estamos vivos es para sentir, sentir, y dejar que nuestras emociones tomen el timón y nos conduzcan a donde ellas quieren. Y si las cosas salen mal, porque nos dejamos llevar, al menos fuimos honestos con el motivo que nos arrastró a ese mal trecho.

Se siente ligero. Como si le llenaran el pecho de ensalada. No sabe por qué se le ocurre esa comparación, pero Akaashi siempre está dando la lata con que coma liviano ("Bokuto, ¿tienes que volver a bajarte una hamburguesa con patatas fritas? ¿Puedes cocinarte liviano por una vez en tu vida?"), pero así se siente. Lleno de lechuguitas y pedacitos de zanahoria rallada. El estómago ruge en respuesta a su imaginario. Pone la mano en el teléfono y lo alza, mientras empieza a correr, el dedo apolillando en el botón de grabar audio.

–Eh, Akaashi. Voy saliendo para tu casa. ¿Te queda de la ensalada que hicimos ayer?

 _Again we're crying but trying_

 _To prove we can overcome it_

 _I know that we'll rise above it each and every time_

 _(Everything will be fine!)_

 _I'll reach for your hand,_

 _Yeah, my friend,_

 _You are not alone this time_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	3. Emparejamiento (III)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

La Bokuto Week sigue. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

La consigna del día 3 es "emparejamiento". O bueno, en la versión original, en inglés, era "shipping". Que puede ser tanto "enviar" como "emparejar". Opté por la segunda. Y salió algo bonito.

Esta vez utilicé un medley de _Your Lie in April_ ; la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 ** _Emparejamiento_**

* * *

 _A rainbow is never formed by chance_

 _The blossoming colors always dance in a whirlwind of a thousand hues_

 _Under that brilliant crimson sky, I was falling so hard_

 _And I knew that my world was you_

Le acaricia la línea que se le arma entre los omóplatos, hecha de puro hueso y piel. Una sonrisa mañosa le crece en la cara al violinista, que se acomoda contra el pecho de Bokuto. Las caricias se hacen menos largas y más rítmicas.

A veces cree a pies juntillas que Akaashi y él nacieron sólo para encontrarse. Uno en el afán de descubrir un hombro que le dejara llorar y un oído que le escuchase reír, el otro en la avidez de hallar un huracán de emociones que le diese vuelta el alma. Y es que encajan perfecto. Donde Bokuto es intenso, emocional, irracional, impulsivo, Akaashi mantiene la calma como un perfecto director de orquesta, piensa antes de actuar y pareciera que nunca siente nada. Compostura ante todo.

 _Eso es porque no lo han visto tirado sobre el colchón pidiéndome que no pare._

Akaashi tiene las uñas limpias, colocadas cerca del esternón de Bokuto, que se alza como un ave prominente. Hoy su pelo está más desordenado que de costumbre y las mejillas están teñidas de rosa desde hace un rato largo. Desde que gritó el nombre de Bokuto entremezclado con gemidos y _ahs_ y _sí_. Y después se tapó la cara, haciéndose el avergonzado, porque a pesar de que Bokuto es su persona predilecta con quien salirse de control, Akaashi se sofoca sobremanera cuando se le sale un pelo de lugar.

–¿Pusiste el despertador?

 _Dios mío, Akaashi. Tú y tu personalidad responsable de cojones. Dame un respiro._

–En un rato. –musita, inclinándose un poquito hacia delante para darle un beso en la coronilla. Como toda respuesta, el chaval se sale de la cama y camina hacia el despertador en pelotas. Así. Bokuto no puede dejar de apreciarle el culo y la uve que se forma por encima de la polla, por más que lo ha visto así un millón de veces. Le sigue pareciendo que un ángel bajó y creó a Akaashi. Cincelando aquí y allá. A lo Miguel Ángel.

La imagen de Akaashi dándole cuerda a un despertador de plástico con forma de pato, totalmente desnudo, podría arrancarle una carcajada. No lo hace. No puede porque Akaashi descansa todo su peso en la cadera derecha e inclina un poquito el pecho hacia delante, mientras alza el pato para darle cuerda a la altura del primer abdominal. Y porque esa visión le parece hermosa.

Existen las estrellas y los arcoíris, pero Bokuto está convencido de que la creación más divina de la naturaleza es Akaashi. Con todo lo que eso implica. Desde sus ridiculeces aburridas hasta sus conciertos de violín molones. Sus dedos largos recibiendo la pelota. Su sonrisa a medio camino cuando Bokuto le salta encima. La manía de actuar como si Bokuto fuese su hijo o su hermano menor, limpiándole la boca con una servilleta o haciéndole bentos saludables para que almuerce bien. Consolándolo después de los partidos perdidos, abrazándolo después de las batallas ganadas. Entendiendo los ataques y cambios de humor. Sabiendo que una mano en el hombro o una chocolatina sobre el pupitre es suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Vuelve a la cama para ofrecerle a Bokuto la espalda, que él abraza mientras apaga la luz de la mesita. La nuca de Akaashi es tan cercana que le da ganas de morderla. Lo hace.

–Bokuto.

–Perdona, es que me apetecía.

–A dormir, ya, que no podemos perder el bus de la mañana.

Le abraza por la cintura, pegándole la pelvis al culo. Sintiéndolo agarrarle la mano con la que le rodea el abdomen. Jugando a ser adultos. Dos mocosos que no tienen ni idea del mundo de los mayores, saltando a conocer lo poco que pueden de la adultez. Lo único del universo grande que pueden alcanzar juntos.

–Akaaaaashi.

–Qué.

Sólo un par de críos que se quieren.

–¿Sabías que eres lo mejor que se ha creado?

 _It's not a moment you can capture on film_

 _But even so I'll never let it disappear_

 _You are a song and every last note is carved into my heart_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	4. Universidad (IV)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

La Bokuto Week sigue. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

Hoy, día 4, tocaba "College Au!", que en español se traduciría en algo así como "Universo Universitario" lol, valga la redundancia xD

Este cover es el del opening _Smile Bomb_ , de _HunterXHunter_ ; la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 ** _Universidad_**

* * *

 _It's all because, I'm feeling sad_

 _And then I start to cry, I don't know why_

 _The courage that I need, the power to succeed_

 _Gives me the strength to fly_

Apenas la pelota le roza la yema de los dedos, Bokuto exhala un suspiro de enamoramiento. Al deporte, y a su propio lugar en el mismo.

Desde que empezó con Kinesiología, Akaashi ha estado dándole la lata con que debería aplicar lo que está aprendiendo a sí mismo, y cuidarse más. Pero la realidad es que Bokuto no puede alejarse del vóley. Lo intenta. No puede. No jugar al vóley está tan fuera de lugar como un vampiro al sol o una oveja con el pelaje lacio. La cancha de la universidad casi siempre está vacía, puesto que el frío es más helado cuando llega noviembre y a él se le hielan los carrillos. Nadie quiere estar fuera cuando nieva.

Bokuto, sí.

Ha estado todo el año yendo solo. Rematando con la única pelota que tiene, una y otra, y otra vez. Sacando desde un extremo de la cancha, ver que pasa la red y sale disparada hacia las canchas de balonmano, correr hacia ella, sacar de nuevo, pasar la red, buscar la pelota cerca de las bicicletas de los estudiantes, situarse en el extremo opuesto… y así, de nunca acabar. Una historia interminable.

Uno de los motivos por los que estaba enamorado de jugar al vóley en el secundario, era por la cuestión de pertenecer. Pertenecer a un grupo de búhos más o menos igual de chalados que él. A Akaashi. El sentido de ser parte. Que, si nos ponemos a desenmarañar la expresión, "ser parte" tiene más que ver con ser algo indispensable para uno conjunto en sí. No se puede armar un rompecabezas si le falta una pieza. Es imposible pegar una taza rota si hay un pedazo menos. Bokuto era fan de sentirse casi totalmente necesario, de ser la pieza central del castillo de cartas.

Y hoy se encuentra solo, en la cancha de una universidad helada, a punto de empezar su primer invierno universitario.

Solo.

Se pregunta si Akaashi estará siendo capaz de llevar adelante el equipo. Si lo extraña tanto como lo hace él. Que a veces camina deambulando por los pasillos universitarios, inconscientemente buscando el aula donde está su colocador. Su amigo. A menudo se encuentra buscándolo entre la multitud para almorzar juntos. No es que no se hablen, no. Se ven todos los fines de semana. Pero a Bokuto le resulta insuficiente un pequeño whatsapp de Akaashi cuando lo podía ver, oler y tocar cada día del mes.

Vuelve a sacar, enceguecido por el propio abandono al que él mismo se sometió.

Esta vez, la pelota no se dispara hacia la cancha de balonmano. Es detenida por un tío que se mete a la cancha, la recibe y la hace elevarse. Ante los ojos sorprendidísimos de Bokuto. Es un chaval más alto que él, con el pelo negro alborotado y sonrisa felina. Mirándole extasiado mientras la pelota cae al lado de su sorpresa. Mano en la cadera. Expresión socarrona.

Decide que le cae bien.

–¿Oya? –dice, recogiendo el balón.

–¿Oya, oya? –responde el tío, extendiéndole la mano por debajo de la red.

–¿Oya, oya, oya? –Bokuto se ríe mientras recibe el saludo.

Este chaval le sonríe con mucha altivez.

–Soy Kuroo. –dice, soltándole la mano. –Te he visto entrenar aquí desde hace semanas, tío. ¿Juegas para la Selección o qué?

–Ojalá, Kuroo. Soy Bokuto. Y dime una cosa, si me estás viendo sacar como un idiota todos los días, ¿es justo hoy cuando te apareces?

Como respuesta, Kuroo le arrebata el balón y corre hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, efectuando un saque. _Ah, así que eso es como se va a comunicar._

–¡Hey, hey, hey! –chilla, mientras recibe el saque y la manda al otro lado de la red.

Charlan mientras se tiran pelotazos. Bokuto se entera de que Física I le está costando a Kuroo lo que no está escrito y que la Química le encanta. Le fascina el concepto de saber cómo están compuestas las cosas. Él se entera de que Anatomía y Bokuto están peleados. Después comprueba que puede bloquear casi cualquier remate y que no debería sentir esa adrenalina en las venas, porque siente que está traicionando lo que el Fukurodani le hacía sentir. Pero la promesa que Kuroo le hace de quedar para el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, borra el dulzor amargo que se le intenta instalar tras la garganta y lo reemplaza por una emoción que le hace sonreír.

Bokuto ya está sobrando los dieciocho años, y este tipo parece buena persona y sabe jugar al vóley.

Cuando Akaashi le escribe preguntándole qué hace hecho hoy, Bokuto textea muy rápidamente. "He hecho un nuevo amigo"

 _It's all because of when I see of all my friends,_

 _Oh my - Every time_

 _They're always behind me pushing me on,_

 _Lighting the fire in me (Fire in me!)_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	5. Fantasía (V)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

La Bokuto Week sigue. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

Hoy, día 4, tocaba "Fantasy Au!", que en español se traduciría en algo así como "Universo de fantasía". Generalmente se hace apología a mundos como Narnia, El Hobbit, Harry Potter y similares.

Este cover es el del opening _Shinzou wo Sasageyo_ , de **Attack on Titan** (temporada 02); la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 ** _Fantasía_**

* * *

 _I was sure that there could be no -_

 _No crueler fate than this Hell we know_

 _But now I fear our darkest day here_

 _Will catch us unaware_

Mientras que el cielo es surcado por un par de nubarrones grises, Bokuto apura el paso para llegar rápido a la pajarera. Que todo muy guay y tal con las lluvias que a Kuroo le molan mogollón, pero ese día, ese momento en particular, tiene que enviar una carta y no puede perder más horas. Las cartas se envían de noche, cuando los espías del Seijoh no pueden verlas. Sabe que Akaashi y Tsukishima esperan su divisa al otro lado de los Bosques Rosáceos, que posiblemente la recuperación de Tsukki sea lenta y dolorosa pero que Akaashi está a su lado para cuidarle lo mejor que puede. A Bokuto no le han dejado abandonar el cuartel militar ("¡es mi familia, coño, y acaba de tener un accidente de caballo de los gordos!"), así que hace de tripas corazón y decide enviar una carta por día. Con estupideces, pero una carta al fin.

Al final de cada una incluye un monigote hecho con lo poco que le queda de tinta, con pelo alborotado como Akaashi y con lentes como Tsukki.

La pajarera está construida en vertical y tiene una escalerita circular donde las lechuzas y búhos pasan el rato. Hay uno en particular que le llama la atención, siempre ubicado en el punto más alto de la escalera. Junto a la ventana donde le indicas el destino al ave y éste sale volando a donde corresponda. Este búho en particular tiene siempre cara de mala hostia y garras enormes. Un pico inmenso. Daichi insiste en que ese bicho no es un búho ni de cerca, que es más un águila. Más por el plumaje blanco e inmaculado.

Sube la escalera en zancadas de dos en dos y se sorprende al ver que su pájaro predilecto no se encuentra por allí. Al contrario, en el rellano, hay un chaval con rizos color naranja brillante mirando hacia el techo. Un muchachito. _Debe ser un escudero. Pero, ¿dónde coño está el ave? ¿Y qué pollas hace este chaval en la pajarera de día?_

–¡Hey, hey, hey! –dice, palmeando para llamar su atención. El enano se voltea a verle, con los ojos muy brillantes. Apenas entra en su ángulo de visión, se sonríe a sí mismo y luego prácticamente le vuela encima.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclama. Salta hacia él y se pone tan cerca que Bokuto puede contar todas las pecas desparramadas por el puente de su nariz. –¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Bokuto Kotaro? ¿El gran as del ejército?

Bueno, no es que no le gusta que lo adulen. Lanza una carcajada corta y le revuelve el pelo al enano, inflando el pecho.

–¡Así es! –ríe. –Y tú, jovencito, ¿eres el escudero de alguien importante?

Antes de terminar la frase ya se está arrepintiendo. El mocoso hace un mohín y se le planta delante, ambas manos en la cintura. Una convertida en un puño. La luz del amanecer nublado es dura y le golpea en la cara, marcando así una cicatriz naciente en la zona baja de la mandíbula y por encima del labio. Una herida de batalla. Ese chico no es escudero ni de coña.

–¿Escudero, dices? –parece ofendido. –Hinata Shoyo a su servicio, décimo hechicero de la casa Karasuno.

–¡Los cuervos! –grita Bokuto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Así que Daichi, Tsukishima y ese enano venían del mismo nido! Tendría que cruzar unas palabritas con ellos por dejar a su polluelo revolotear por ahí, sin supervisión. Ríe. –¿Y qué te trae a la pajarera, enano? Si eres hechicero me imagino que sabes leer, ¿no? Prohibida la entrada después del amanecer.

–Ya, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí.

 _Adentro como anoche_. Ningún tonto, el mocoso.

–Hagamos un pacto de sangre. –dice, sacando el puñal que guarda en la cintura. Al verlo, Hinata abre la boca y los ojos en un gran "oooooh". –Yo no digo nada de que estuviste aquí, y tú también me cubres.

–¡Guay!

Se cortan un dedo, y dejan que la sangre entremezcle la yema del otro. Cuando terminan, Bokuto alza los ojos al techo, resignado.

–¿Dónde se ha metido Ushiwaka?

–¿Te refieres a ese ave grande con alas blancas? –pregunta Hinata. –Estaba peleándose con Oikawa cuando llegué. Al final pude separarlos, pero se metieron uno en cada punta. Y Ushiwaka no quiere bajar del techo.

Después de un par de ruegos que se le hacen muy largos, al final el ave desciende hacia el antebrazo grande como un cañón de Bokuto. Apoya las garras y lanza un graznido de indignación. Hinata estira los dedos, tembloroso. Como si al haberla separado de una pelea minutos antes, le diese miedo que le atacara. Sorprendentemente, Ushiwaka no responde a las caricias de mala manera. Tampoco da chillidos de alegría; sólo se queda quiero y cierra los ojos ante el contacto. Bokuto siente una montaña de azúcar en el pacho.

–Hey, hey, hey, le gustas.

–¿Tú crees? –Hinata está maravillado, acariciando al ave con una cuota de respeto interesante. Pareciera estar espantado de que el bicho salga volando. A Bokuto le duele un poco terminar con el intercambio de buenos deseos, pero tiene la carta en la mano quemándole.

–Oye, enano. –le dice. –Todo muy guay, esto, pero tengo que enviar esta carta a Miyagi y necesito a mi bebé.

–¿Puedo enviar la carta contigo? –Hinata alza un trozo de papel, con caligrafía llena de gotas desparramadas. –Que también necesito que llegue a Miyagi.

–No me jodas. –Bokuto lo abraza con la mano libre. –¡Tú también le estás escribiendo a Tsukki!

Logran atarle las dos cartas en la pata rugosa de Ushiwaka, que revolotea ante el peso extra, y se queja. Bokuto lo manda a volar, extendiendo su brazo por la ventana. Juntos, en silencio, ven al ave alejarse entre las puntas de los pinos apenas iluminados por el amanecer entrante. Bajan la escalerita uno al lado del otro. Bokuto observando a Hinata, el enano callado como un pasmarote. Apenas atraviesan la puerta, Hinata se vuelve hacia él y le apunta con el dedo cortado un par de minutos antes.

–¡Enséname a usar la lanza! –grita. Hace una reverencia acto seguido, y Bokuto siente cómo una sonrisa burbujeante le empieza a crecer bajo el abdomen. ¡El crío quiere que lo entrene! ¡Él! Cruza los metros que los separan y lo abraza, alzándolo y riendo a carcajadas.

–¡Voy a adoptarte! –Bokuto se lo chilla al oído y Hinata se le ríe, atrapado entre su clavícula y su cuello. –Bueno, tengo que consultarlo con Akaashi. Cuando adoptamos a Tsukki, entre Kuroo y yo, no le dijimos nada. Bueno, se enojó bastante. Pero seguro le caes bien, ya verás.

En las cartas posteriores, Hinata se vuelve un personaje recurrente en todas.

 _We dedicate and sacrifice_

 _Our hearts for humanity_

 _Create the fate with your own hands_

 _A day that we'll reclaim_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	6. Después de crecer (VI)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

La Bokuto Week sigue. Serán viñetitas todos los días, durante toda la semana. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!

En el día de hoy, tocaba "after school", que se traduce como después de la escuela. Honestamente, mis feels por los personajes que terminan 3er año y tienen que salir al mundo y crecer me destroza, así que el de hoy no tiene nada que ver con una merienda post clases. Hoy, hablamos de después de terminar la escuela. Después de crecer.

Este cover es _Every Heart / Fukai Mori_ , de **Inuyasha** ; la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 ** _Después de crecer_**

* * *

 _I can never share my loneliness_

 _Every Heart, doesn't know what to say or what to do_

 _Was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt like I was left alone_

 _So I prayed for help to a distant million stars_

Bokuto no recuerda una noche que le haya destrozado el corazón tanto como esa.

Ver a Haruki y a Yamato abrazándose y llorando a voz en grito le agrió el alma y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlos a ambos y llorar con ellos. Antes de ser rodeado por un caudal de búhos más pequeños. Akaashi es el que, sorprendentemente, está más tranquilo. Se ha cargado a un Bokuto lloroso y triste al hombro, despedido del resto del equipo y arrastrado hasta el rellano de su casa. Ahora están a un par de cuadras.

Lo nota distinto. Más distinto que nunca. Demasiado calmo. Que Akaashi es tranquilo de por sí, pero está muy sosegado. Tan quieto como una espátula. Hasta que se detiene en medio del paso y lo tira de la camiseta.

Dos de la madrugada. La calle desierta.

–Bokuto. –lo llama, la cara tan cerca que le siente el aliento a restos de gancia y Sprite. –No te olvides de nosotros.

Le abre la boca con la lengua. Al principio despacio. Después lo agarra con más fuerza, tomándolo de la cintura hecha de acero para no caerse. Bokuto tiene los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, así que puede ver como los párpados de Akaashi están cerrados. Akaashi, besándolo. Que es un mar en calma. Se ha convertido en una tempestad embravecida. Se deja arrastrar hacia las profundidades. Lo abraza todo lo que puede, con las manos llenas de desesperación y de necesidad de él.

–Como si pudiera. –le dice entre labios y lengua y dientes y jadeos. –Cómo crees que puedo olvidarme de ti, Akaashi.

Bokuto es enorme pero esa noche se siente pequeño, entre los dedos perfectos de Akaashi que saben dónde abrazar y donde tocar.

Tal vez no deberían estar besándose. Tal vez la situación los esté sobrepasando, otra vez. Quizás sería mejor no ponerle nombre a eso que les pasa y quedarse en la retaguardia, aguardando a que uno de los dos mire hacia atrás y se dé cuenta de que el otro ya no está. Cualquier cosa antes que arruinarlo. Que arruinarse entre ellos.

 _Al carajo todo._

Va a echar de menos abrazarlo. Alzarlo en volandas cuando hace una buena colocación. Revolverle el pelo. Tirársele encima. Cogerle del brazo en pleno quilombo. Parece que la única ficha que quedaba por colocar en el juego de tocarse era un beso, y ahí están, combustiéndose las bocas con el alma desnuda.

La lengua de cartón. El sabor salado del llanto cuando se da cuenta de que Akaashi le ha empezado a sollozar. Ahí está. La muralla inquebrable, destrozada.

–Nos las arreglaremos. –le dice, abrazándolo. Que no puede evitar sentir que se le clava una estaca en el estómago al verlo sollozar, al sentirlo gimotear contra el hombro. Siente sus propias lágrimas rompiéndosele en la comisura del ojo. –Nos veremos seguido, te lo prometo.

–Júralo.

–Lo dices como si dudaras de mí.

 _Como si hiciera falta. Como si pudiera vivir sin tu templanza._

–No tendré tiempo libre siendo el capitán. –Akaashi le llora con los dientes apretados, como si le diera vergüenza. –Apenas tú lo tuviste este año. Y créeme, he buscado por todos los rincones de mi cabeza una solución al que te estés por ir, y no la encuentro.

Bokuto se siente incómodo con su pilar derrumbándose. Porque estamos hablando de Akaashi. Más calmo que un bosque de robles. Fuerte y templado. Y esa noche parece que está llorando porque no le queda otra opción y porque lleva mucho tiempo aguantándose sentimientos contradictorios para sí mismo y para Bokuto. Ver a Akaashi desmoronarse es como ver a la muralla china cayéndose a pedazos. Como la caída de las Torres Gemelas. Como una tormenta en medio del Pacífico.

Akaashi siempre ha sido el sostén de los dos, y hoy le toca a Bokuto ocupar ese lugar. Imposible. Parece incorrecto. No sabe cómo contenerlo. Como contenerlos a ambos.

–Akaashi, no va a pasar. Vamos a vernos. Seguiremos juntos.

–Pero, la universidad…

–¿No te parece que prefiero perderme una asignatura a perderte a ti?

Nota como deja de temblarle contra el corazón. Como las manos que le estaban destrozando la camisa turquesa se empiezan a aflojar. Y luego, su voz, calma, pacífica, emerge como una brisa.

–Tienes razón. –el pulgar girando en torno a su cintura. –He sido un imbécil por asustarme.

La paz que le da su voz es incomprable. Bokuto podría ser el dueño del FBI y dedicarse a buscar a alguien con las mismas sensaciones que le generan las palabras de Akaashi, y fracasaría en el intento.

–No eres imbécil. Eres mi mejor amigo.

 _Y me tienes atrapado bajo tu ala._

 _There is a warming place inside my mind_

 _In my earliest days I'm there, it's so sweet_

 _There are many stars, and the words they tell are kind_

 _They say yes: time will be a friend of mine_

 _So shine_

 _As the days pass on by,_

 _And the seasons, they change_

 _Another endless wait_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Hasta mañana, que se viene la última!**


	7. ¡Hey, hey, hey! (VII)

¡Hey, hey, hey!

¡La Bokuto Week temina el día de hoy! Espero que hayan disfrutado las actualizaciones y los líos, que me he divertido mucho escribiendo :)

En el día de hoy, tocaba algo extraño. Era el emoji de los músculos. Así, como leéis. Me lo he pasado por el forro y he decidido hablar de Bokuto en sí mismo, de su grito de guerra, de Akaashi queriéndolo y dando razones de por qué lo quiere así.

Este cover es de una medley de **Your Lie in April** ; la traducción y cover pertenecen a Amalee. ¡Pueden ver más cosas de ella y escuchar el cover en su canal de Youtube!

* * *

 _ **¡Hey, hey, hey!**_

* * *

 _Don't you know you have a little magic in you?_

 _It wipes away the monochrome hue_

 _And fills this world with color when you laugh beside me_

Akaashi lo ha sabido desde que un chaval con menos luces que pueblo de montaña y ojos como dos botones de oro lo levantó en volandas después de un buen pase. Desde que casi lloró al ver que la pelota se le pegó a su mano como si fuera super glue y gritó lo que no estaba escrito a puro envite de felicidad. Desde que se volvió hacia el con la boca mostrando todos los dientes y preguntándole si había visto el remate super guay que acaba de hacer. Lo supo y se lo remarcó a sí mismo.

Lo remarca cuando lo ve correr hacia la cancha, se pone un post it en el alma con un "estás coladito por este chico".

Como si hiciera falta remarcarlo.

No podía enamorarse como las personas normales. No, tenía que ver a Bokuto pegarse una bajona de las que no tienen luz y enterrarse la moral ochenta metros bajo tierra. Tenía que molarle el mayor imbécil del vóley en kilómetros a la redonda, el tío capaz de motivar incluso a los que no tienen ganas de salir del sofá; un armatoste de fuerza bruta y demasiada impulsividad. Un tipo que no entiende de razones y que a pesar de que le expliques veinte veces cómo funciona el deshielo te dirá sin pelos en la lengua que no lo ha cazado. Porque Bokuto se mueve por instinto, el cuerpo le actúa antes que sus pocas neuronas le hagan sinapsis y remata. Fuerte y claro.

Nadie habla de los músculos de Bokuto. Ni de la espalda capaz de cargar a todo un equipo. Ni de las ojeras concentradas que le surcan la cara. Todos hablarán de lo buen tío que es y de la catapulta de motivación en la que se ha convertido en la última década. De que quizás es un poco imbécil y que corta cebolla con los ojos cerrados porque le lagrimean mucho y se termina rajando el dedo. Y que hace pucheros como si tuviera cuatro años mientras Akaashi le venda la mano, regañándolo.

Ese es el chico que le gusta. El que tiene corazón de oro y ni una sola mala intención.

Bokuto no entiende cuando alguien se la lía parda, cuando le meten la zancadilla para desestabilizarlo o cuando le hacen una jugarreta porque sí. Cuando alguna nota en los medios de comunicación lo pone por los suelos o le echan toda la culpa de un partido perdido no por él, sino por seis integrantes de la Selección. Porque la gente es resentida y hay demasiadas malas personas en este mundo. No entiende y le va llorando a Akaashi, al grito de "¿qué he hecho para que se enfaden conmigo?"

 _Nada, Bokuto. Es solo que eres tan guapo y tan bueno y talentoso que siempre habrá algún envidioso intentando sacarte del podio._

Se ha ganado las mil medallas que tiene colgadas en su habitación y la fama de ser el puto amo, se ha ganado reconocimientos, entrevistas, invitaciones a canales de televisión, fotos en las revistas de chimentos… todo dando vueltas alrededor del mismo acontecimiento: que está por cumplir los treinta y dos años y aún sigue en pie en el vóley. Pero se lo ha ganado a él. A Akaashi. A fuerza de remos y pura voluntad. Cuando Akaashi lo besó la noche en que se graduó, a Bokuto se le fundieron los pocos circuitos que le quedaban funcionando. Se quedó en blanco. Demasiado similar a cuando le agarra la estupidez en medio de un partido.

Apareció la mañana siguiente con un café en la mano. Y explicaciones.

Cuando se casaron, borrachos como una cuba, Bokuto y Kuroo se subieron a una mesa y ladraron a voz en grito un "¡hey hey hey!". Muertos de risa. Terminarón cayéndose y el cabeza de búho se dobló la muñeca dos semanas antes de un partido. Akaashi se enfadó; fue la única vez que se enfureció con Bokuto. Porque demasiado estaban haciendo el ridículo y ahora no iba a poder jugar. Por idiota. Fue la última vez que Bokuto usó su acostumbrado grito de guerra; y Akaashi temió perderlo.

Este va a ser su sexto año viviendo juntos.

Y el decimocuarto que están en pareja.

Akaashi jura, juradísimo por lo que quieras, que Bokuto y él seguirán juntos hasta que pasen los ochenta.

Y después de eso, también.

 _You were the one, you were always the one - You were the light in my life_

 _When you're with me, we can take on the night, shining like stars in the sky_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejar reviews si les gustó!

 **¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía de Bokutos!**

 **HEY, HEY, HEY**


End file.
